


All The Stars We Steal From The Night Sky

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: She will never regret saying yes.
Relationships: Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	All The Stars We Steal From The Night Sky

The lights from the Eiffel Tower twinkled like stars in the night sky. Hannah sighed as she picked up the small porcelain cup of hot coffee she had ordered earlier. Never in her wildest dreams did Hannah think she would ever see Paris or be with the man sitting across from her. She believed that her fate had been tied to Bly Manor ― that she would live and die there. When Owen had asked her to move with him Paris, she didn't hesitate and said yes.

Hannah took Owen's hand that night as he led her away to the car and she never, not even once regretted it. She spent so much of her time living for others; now she was truly free. Taking a sip of her coffee and looked at the man across from her and answer yes to another question. “Yes Owen, I will marry you.”

Paris had given her everything she had ever wanted and Hannah couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved.


End file.
